


To the Unknown

by SpektraParis17



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpektraParis17/pseuds/SpektraParis17
Summary: "Why did ye leave us?" Harry asked."Honestly, I can't even tell you" Uma huffed, kicking at a pebble etched into the sand.Five weeks earlier…
Relationships: Gil & Harry Hook & Uma, Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are based on those in the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants films.  
> I do not own nor did I help create any of the characters.  
> This work is intended for entertainment purposes only. I will not collect any sort of financial profit from the publication of this fiction.  
> Thank you, Disney Channel for inspiring my imagination in creating this work of fanfiction. This work would not exist without the creation and release of the films.

"Why did ye leave us?" Harry asked.  
"Honestly, I can't even tell you" Uma huffed, kicking at a pebble etched into the sand.

Five weeks earlier…

Uma loved being in the sea this time of year. Sure, the waves could become violent due to the increase in storms, but nothing compared to the cerulean-green tides against the mid-day skies. Swimming during the storms made her feel excited and dangerous. She wrestled with the sea, although she respected it. It was her home. 

Of course, she spent time on land too. In her human form. But not much of it lately. She appreciated both her natural and human form for different reasons. Even though she was truly in her element as she swam among her fellow marine creatures, she thought of wielding her cutlass as she maintained her strong stance. 

Today was a particularly sunny day. The sun's rays kissed Uma's bronze skin as she sat against a large boulder near the shore. She leaned her head back and soaked in as much as she could. Her teal braids mixed with wavy locks tumbled down her back. With eyes closed, she listened to the waves crash against the coast while seagulls sang in the distance. She briefly opened her eyes only to catch a glimpse of her cyan-colored toenails. A consequence of her body drying completely causing her tentacles to disappear. She ran a hand over her bare legs, swiping at the sea salt that sprinkled them. 

"Yeah, that’s enough time in the sun for me," Uma said before pushing off the rock and plunging into the crystal-clear water.  
Uma began to glide; she no destination in mind. She had not seen her mother, Ursula in at least half a year. She had decided to leave the Shoppe after they had gotten into the most grating (not to mention physical) argument yet. She had remained in the sea since and decided she may stay unless she decided to settle on one of the nearby islands. For now, she would enjoy her time in the underwater world. Uma felt some glimpses of loneliness, but the moments were fleeting. Who really had friends on the Isle anyway? Everyone she had left behind had been acquaintances. 

Suddenly Uma felt the winds shift. She saw the skies darkening, the waves picked up. Time for some real fun, Uma thought. She picked up speed as she soared through the waters feeling free after eighteen years of oppression. She shut her eyes and smiled at the feeling of liberation. She moved so fast that she had not heard the anchor rising from a pirate ship that was preparing to leave for its main port on the Isle. Uma collided with one of the sharp ends of the anchor.  
She sustained a flesh wound with a powerful impact due to the speed she had been swimming. 

Uma swore her whole side had been torn. That her ribs had been smashed. All she saw was red thick as squid ink as her blood spilled into the open water. She felt the pain at last before losing focus completely. 

Harry and Gil were in a hurry to get back to shore as soon as possible. Their fishing trip was being cut short due to the brewing storm that was approaching.  
As they lifted their fishing net, Gil saw a swirl of aqua hair floating in the water. 

"What the - ?" " Harry!"  
"Do you see that?" Gil shouted at Harry who was gingerly hoisting up the net.  
"What?" Harry shouted back staring at Gil and scanning the water.  
"Th-The blue-green thing, it's just floating there, and is that blood?" Gil croaked as he stared down perplexed. Harry finally spotted what Gil was yammering about. "It's some sort of sea creature" Harry explained while eyeing Uma's tentacles.  
"It's been injured” Harry stated matter of factly before finishing his task preparing to steer them towards land.  
"We aren't gonna just leave her, are we? Looks like she's in trouble"  
"Look being the keyword here mate, the creature looks like a siren. She could be playing us; ready to take our ship to the depths." Harry countered but was growing annoyed by Gil's dismay.  
The waves were growing in height by the minute, the pirates knew they needed to get out of there NOW. Harry knew Gil was not going to let this go. He growled and turned towards the wheel.  
"I'll try to keep the ship as close as possible, dive down and bring her aboard. " Gil's eyes lit up as he quickly stood ready to dive overboard.  
"If she attacks, so do I” Harry warned. Gil simply nodded.  
Gil leaped into the fierce waves and swam to an unconscious Uma.  
He draped an arm around her and began to swim towards the ship. Harry threw a line out to Gil while struggling to keep the ship from drifting farther away. Harry could feel the Lost Revenge creak in agony as it strained against the waves. 

"Hurry!" he yelled.  
Gil approached the boat; Harry began to pull up the line while momentarily turning away from the ship's steer. Gil climbed up as best he could with the extra weight. Finally, a soaking wet Gil and Uma heaped onto the deck. He lifted wet turquoise locks off Uma's face.  
She was not breathing. He began to do chest compressions when suddenly Uma came to, water spurting out of her mouth. She glanced at Gil before falling back into her sleep. 

Harry steered towards the Isle of the Lost, thankful that they were not many miles from the Isle. He looked back at Gil who looked over at Uma. Her blood oozed out over the deck as Gil scooped her up again and took her below deck. Gil shoved everything off their crowded table as he laid Uma across it. Gil returned his gaze to her side. The bruising had already appeared. The gash was about as deep as he had thought it would be with the amount of blood loss. He would need to stitch her up quickly. Gil went to work, cleaning the wound, and beginning to stitch it closed. He felt her stir and heard a muffled groan. He finished as carefully but quickly as he could before kneeling by her side and patting her hand. Gil shivered and suddenly remembered his sopping wet shirt, deciding to change it and his trousers. He hoped he would not catch a cold. He went to the small hearth near the table and threw another log on the fire, coaxing flames to appear as he poked at it with a wrought iron pole. Gil looked at Uma in her green bandeau top adorned with white starfish and her matching colored bottoms. Do sea creatures get cold?  
He wondered. 

It became clear that the dock was indeed too far as they needed to seek shelter now. Harry knew the Island of Doom was located nearby. After slightly changing their route, it seemed that they were slowly but surely sailing away from the storm. 

The ship docked at the Isle of Doom. The island was not as much of a danger as it sounded. It had contained treasure once and was booby-trapped.  
The traps had long been disarmed and the treasure claimed and moved by the next pirate. 

Harry sighed as he ran his fingers through his air. He was surprised Gil had not resurfaced on the deck; no doubt he was still seeing to the sea creature. Sometimes his heart was just too pure. Harry made sure the ship was secure against the shores before joining Gil and Uma below deck. 

"Have ya been seeing to the siren this whole time?" Harry asked, snatching off his wet shirt and throwing a dry white shirt over his head. 

"Harry, she's part human. " Gil said  
"Yeah right, ye saw the tentacles just as I did, lad" Harry turned in time to see Gil lift Uma's towel to show her two dry legs.  
Harry was stunned. He walked over to the two of them and looked closer. Sure, as Gil had said she was indeed half-human. He gazed at her long legs. Not a tentacle in sight. He set eyes on her face. She was lovely, high cheekbones, and full lips. Her skin was golden brown, and her hair seemed to go on for days in length, small white seashells attached to the ends of her braids. 

Harry had had a realization. "Do ye know who this is?" Harry asked Gil.  
Gil only half nodded, not removing his hand from hers "ummmm" he replied, ready to guess.  
"Uma, Ursula's daughter" Harry finished. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Uma's eyes fluttered open. It must have been the middle of the night. The only light in the room was coming from the embers in the fireplace.  
She felt cool fabric against her skin and saw she was wearing a ruffled white shirt, it fit more like a nightgown on her small frame. When did they do this? She wondered. She wriggled her fingers and felt the warm hand keep hold of hers. She looked down to see a sleeping Gil, his head propped against the table as he slept on the floor. Normally she would dismiss any kind of physical contact but strangely she felt only gratitude towards him. He saved me, she thought. But why? What will they want in return?

He slept soundly, his broad shoulders rising and falling under his golden locks. Even in the dim lighting, she could see he was a handsome young man. There was another one, where is he? Uma scanned the room for the other pirate aboard. She saw the glint of his metal hook before she saw him snoozing in his hammock off to the side of the room, with his legs elevated. 

Uma decided she had to leave. She did not know these boys. Besides this was as close to home as she liked to get. She gently retracted her hand from Gil as she readied herself to rise to a seated position. She felt a sharp pain in her side instantly. "Ahh!" She tried to shush herself biting her lower lip.  
Harry and Gil didn't even stir.  
Her hand felt the wrapping along her side, she tensed as her hand passed over the stitching. 

How was she going to get off this ship and back into the ocean?  
She was in no condition to move on her own, let alone continue her adventures swimming on in freedom.

She had no choice. Bitter tears stung her eyes as she lay back down. Cursing herself for not being more alert, for letting this happen in the first place. A deep ache lulled her back to sleep. She felt a gentle hand cup hers once again. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The pale sun filtered through the cabin. Uma grimaced as she awoke unwillingly. There he was. Gil. Half dressed.  
He was almost finished dressing for the day. He was pulling on a new shirt (one with fewer holes) as his leathers hung loosely around his waist. He tied them and turned to glance at Uma. He beamed. 

"You're awake! Hi, I'm Gil. How are you feeling?" Uma was still groggy as she tried to sit up. Gil rushed over to help her. 

"Uma and like I look," Uma said bluntly. She let him support her weight as she tried to stand.  
Once again, a sharp pain stabbed at her side and her knees buckled. Gil caught her, hands grabbing her waist as Uma's head grazed his chest. They looked away from each other. Blush colored Gil's cheeks.

"I can help if you wanted to go to the deck, but you really should take it easy. Do you remember what happened?" Gil kept his hold on her as they stepped towards the stairs to the deck. 

"Just remember feeling pain and seeing all the blood before seeing nothin' at all” She continued "Look, I appreciate all your help but I gotta get back home"  
"To the Isle?" Gil questioned.  
"To the sea" Uma replied. At that Gil tightened his hold on her. Uma tensed.  
"You're hurt pretty bad. I think your ribs might be fractured. I mean I'm no expert, but I'm usually pretty spot on with these things."  
Uma finally brushed him off.  
Taking hold of her side while struggling to stand on her own.  
"I've been through worse than fractured ribs. I'll be fine." Uma turned and saw an old cardboard box. She knew the logo too well. 'Ursula's Fish and Chips' it read.  
She turned back towards Gil.  
"How did you know that I'm from the Isle?"  
Gil saw her staring at the box and seemed to choke on his words.  
"You two work for my mother, don’t you? Did she send you to look for me? So desperate for help down at that shack that she had to hire not one but two guys to do my job.  
Now she realizes how much she needs me?" Uma became angrier by the second as she glared at Gil.

He stepped towards her "It's not what it looks like."  
He began to explain. "We were fishing when I saw you had been hurt, we didn't know who you were until we brought you on board."

Uma brushed past him and rushed up the stairs, Gil clambered after her.  
"Uma!" He called.  
Uma ran across the deck, but her injuries slowed her down.  
She wasn't faster than Gil.  
"You're hurt, please just stay until you're better. We promise we won't bring you back to Ursula's".  
He reached for her only for her to scratch at him with seafoam colored nails. His left bicep began to leak crimson.

Harry had been steering only to look up and witness the two quarrel. Uma continued running, happy that she was so close to diving off the side of the deck to her ocean home. Harry leaped below onto the deck. He stood before her. He could not let her leave. Ursula would surely kill him if she knew he had let her only daughter jump to what could surely be her death. After all, no one served up the Shoppe's house sludge as Uma did. 

He held up both his hands.  
"Look here lass, we don't mean ye any harm. Just stay for a bit and-"  
Uma grabbed for a sword laying on the deck. She swiped fiercely. Harry jumped back.  
Harry drew his own sword and the two began to duel. Other than his father (and himself) Harry had never met another being so skilled with a sword. She blocked his hits defending herself while she attacked.  
Uma could barely stand the pain. Maybe she should just stay on the ship with the pirates. But she felt the only thing that would be worse than this pain was to continue to be vulnerable and rely on someone else for help. 

"Harry!" Gil yelled, trying to advance towards them but Harry held up a hand stopping him in his tracks. Gil gave Harry a pleading look, he didn't want Uma to get anymore banged up than she already was. 

Her sword struck Harry's hip, slicing through his black leather pants. His icy blue eyes looked truly shook yet angered. Uma lifted the sword as high as she could, ready to strike again. Her battle cry turned into a cry of agony.  
Her sword dropped to her side.  
She staggered forward. Harry heard another loud clank as he dropped his own sword, surging forward to catch her. 

He picked her up bridal style and carried a weeping Uma back to the table below deck. Gil was close behind. Gil peeled away the shirt from her side. Her stitches had opened. Blood dripped down her side. Uma wheezed and tried to drag in deep breaths. She hated herself for letting these guys see her like this. But she had to admit that she had underestimated her injury. 

"She's in a lot of pain,” Gil told Harry.  
"I reckon she ain't the only one,” Harry told Gil. Harry popped the cork off a bottle of rum with his teeth and doused a rag with it. He wiped his sliced hip before taking a deep swig from the bottle.  
"She's definitely Ursula's daughter, I'll tell ye that. Put up a helluva fight. Scratched you up rather good." Harry smirked at Gil. Gil stared back at Harry with an unamused expression. 

"Here, this'll take the edge off” Harry handed the bottle to Gil who handed it to Uma. Uma scrunched up her face. Immobile and drunk was not her idea of a good time. Especially with two random guys. Besides, who knows what is in that stuff. She trembled as a sharp pain shot up her side once again. Gil sighed and took a swig. 

"Just drink it," he said handing it back to her.  
Uma rolled her eyes and hesitantly took a swig. She took a hearty slug before wiping her mouth and handing it back to Gil. Both pirates looked pleased.  
"I'm going to stitch you back up now, okay?" Uma nodded her consent. She looked away as Gil set to work. She squirmed and bit down on her fist as he continued to sew.  
Harry handed her the bottle again which she chugged gratefully. Finally, Gil had finished, cleaning his work one last time for good measure.

Uma shrank back down against the table. He hesitated to offer her his hand until he felt her reaching for it.  
She was glad she felt the alcohol clouding her head. It had to be the only reason she found herself taking his hand. "I'm uh-sorry I scratched you, both of you" she managed to get out before she went off to sleep. Both pirates exchanged unsure glances. 

Gil sat contently studying his maps of the nearby lands.  
Harry could not help but notice how comfortable the two looked with each other. Almost as if they had known each other their entire lives.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> This chapter contains some sexual content. It's not too explicit IMO (I didn't realize how hard it is to write smut) but it is one of the reasons why I rated this fic mature.

"Gil, do you insist on being half-naked every time I wake up?" Uma said as she rubbed her eyes. Gil turned and grinned in her direction. "Just cleaning up a bit,” he said slipping on his shirt. 

"How are you?" concern was clear in his eyes. _Is this boy this nice to everyone?_ Uma wondered how he had fared on the Isle.

Kindness had no place there. 

"Better than yesterday" Gil helped Uma sit up.

"Any feeling would be better than that feeling." Gil nodded.

"I know you're ready to get back to the ocean but the ship's not so bad. Harry and I have a lot of fun here. Not only fishing but just sailing and visiting other islands. "

"How many can you visit? The barrier's got us isolated from the rest of the world" Uma replied with a raised eyebrow. Gil looked thoughtful. "Well, there's these,” He said, showing her his map. He pointed leaning against the table "these are small islands all located near the Island of Doom, where we were last night." 

Uma startled more than she wanted to. "We were on the Island of Doom?!" Gil began to speak before Uma cut him off. 

"Whose idea was that?" She spat. 

"It was mine,” Harry said walking in, also shirtless. His hair dripping all over the cabin's floors. "We were on the Island of Doom and now we're on Fear Island. It's supposed to be more suitable for a stay lasting a night or two.

It was either that or we would've sunk on our way back to the Isle. Not that we’re more than tens of miles from there” He said lightly. "Besides, Doom is safe now that all the booby traps have been deactivated."

"So, we really are that close to the Isle?" Both pirates nodded. 

"I don't know if I made this clear before but I'm not too keen on returning to the Isle and I damn sure ain't going back to my mother's shoppe.” The boys blinked at her. 

"Well, I guess that's settled then." Harry smiled tipping up his bottle for a drink. He was day drinking, no doubt. 

"The only thing is your ribs will take at least six weeks to heal. You're okay to walk during that time, but it'll make swimming difficult." Gil continued "Ursula will be expecting us back in a week but if we don't return, she'd just assume we've been robbed and captured by other pirates.

"Wouldn't even bother having someone come to look for us," Harry said nonchalantly. 

"She'd send out the next pair to do our job." Gil finished. 

Uma shrugged. "Cool and cool, as long as I don’t have to step foot in there again." 

"Perfect" Harry said before shaking out his head full of wet hair. Uma lifted her hands trying to dodge the drops of water. She sneered at him in disgust. Harry only grinned at her and winked. 

"Why are you wet? Did ya go for a swim?" Uma stared at him. 

"Just had a warm bath, love. Although it wasn't quite as enjoyable due to the stinging cut on me hip. I s'pose I have ye to thank for that?" 

"I already apologized for that. Which is something we both know Isle kids don't do."

Uma countered. Gil cut off the two of them.

"Uma if you wanna take a bath, I can take you to it." She shot them both a look. They both brought their hands up in defeat. "We just want you to be as comfortable as possible” Gil spoke for them both. 

"Huh? Who knew the Isle could raise a couple of gentlemen” Uma had slowly risen to her feet; she only winced a bit.

Gil went to her and led her towards the small washroom behind a door tucked in the back of the cabin. Gil opened the door and Uma saw the large yet deep washbasin; steam lifted from the water.

Gil helped her up the steps and held her hand as she put one foot in and then the other. He then helped her steady to a seated position outside the tub.

The water was so warm, she could not wait to submerge completely. 

"You sure you're okay?" Gil looked at her.

She nodded her thanks and gave him a small smile. 

"I'll be outside the door if you need anything" at that Gil closed the door behind him. She could see the shadow of his boots outside the door, just as he had said.

Uma used her left arm to pull the shirt from her body and sat the fabric to the side. She winced as she slowly sank into the basin. She was instantly rewarded as she gasped at the warmth. She sank until her head went underwater. She stayed there for some time. She thought about her new ---friends? No, she couldn't call them that yet. Well yeah, definitely Gil, but Harry? She still wasn't so sure. However, he was intense when he wielded a sword for sure, the intensity was something she appreciated.

Not to mention those crystal-clear blue eyes, those chiseled abs, and chest -----

She reemerged from the water and shook the thoughts from her head.

"Gil" She barely called before the door opened. All she could see was a hand with a dry towel in it. She smiled and mumbled "thanks". He put one thumb up before closing the door again.

She toweled herself dry and slid back into the ruffled nightgown. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where'd ye learn to fight like that?" Harry asked as he took another swig and handed it back to Uma. 

Uma learned to adapt her movements to her healing ribs. She shifted to take the bottle from Harry but was careful to not wake Gil who was sound asleep in her lap. The trio had spent the evening playing cards while sitting in front of the fire. All three of them had succumbed to Harry's bottom-shelf rum (which he seemed to have a never-ending supply of) but the two of them were still awake. 

"I took some classes at Serpent Prep" 

"So that's where I know ye from!" Harry shouted. Uma shushed him and pointed down at Gil. Harry's eyes displayed a silent 'Oops.' 

"I went there too. I thought there was another reason why ye looked familiar." Uma considered this as she regarded his face almost for the first time. She had seen Harry before her accident. He had a face one could not forget. 

"Yeah, I think I remember you” Uma chuckled taking a swig and handing it to him. 

"How could ye forget?" Harry joked and stuck his tongue out. 

"Well, I'll tell ye one thing, ye may be just the leader the Isle needs. Don’t turn ye back on yer _other_ home." Harry said kicking off his boots. 

"They don't need me. My own mother doesn't even care to admit she does." Uma gazed at the fire. Harry set the bottle down next to him as he peered at her. 

"Maybe yer mom cares more than ya know, lass," he said solemnly.

"And I suppose she told you that?" Harry picked up a bottle and took a swig at that.

"Touché," He said. 

"All I'm saying is, when's the last time Hook told you he loved you?" Uma asked. Harry blinked away any trace of hurt that he felt. 

"Same here" she breathed out. "I don't even know why I care"

"I blame Auradon, they tell us that parents are supposed to” Harry shrugged. 

"Don't get me started on that place" Uma laughed.

Harry smiled back at her. Their eyes lingered on each other for a while.

Uma glanced back down towards the cards, Harry's eyes traveled down too.

"Do ye remember whose hand it is?" he grinned with squinted eyes as he got more buzzed by the second. 

"No" Uma burst out laughing but felt an ache.

"Ahh" she moved her hands towards her side. Harry immediately turned his attention back to her, his face ridden with concern. 

"Maybe we oughta call it a night. Ye need yer rest." Harry said rolling a very heavy Gil out of Uma's lap. He helped Uma stand up. She felt his hard biceps as she let him help her to her feet. She let out a hollow gasp as she looked up at him. He stood over her looking intently at her eyes, her lips. 

"How long have I been out?" Gil asked standing behind them. Harry blinked and tried to hide his miffed expression. 

"Not long, lad, maybe a half-hour,” Harry said as he kept his eyes glued to Uma.

Uma turned towards the table and lay down. Harry sighed and began to blow the candles out. Leaving only the fireplace to illuminate the room. He plopped onto his hammock; took a flute from his pocket and began playing.

On any other occasion, Uma would have tossed her boot at him. But tonight, she found it soothing. She began to drift off. Gil took his place by the table but lay down on a cot this time. She wondered if she would miss holding his hand tonight. 

Harry finished playing after he saw that both Gil and Uma had fallen asleep. Harry had so much on his mind. For the first time in a long time, a sea witch was on the top of that list. He hadn't done it before, but could he admit his feelings this time? He crossed the room as quietly as he could to Uma and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma found that the days were going by quickly. Soon the days had turned into weeks. She supposed time was flying because she was actually enjoying herself with the pirates. In a way, she began to consider herself a pirate too. 

Sometimes while she helped Harry around the deck, she gazed longingly at the sea. It began to call her even more lately. She swore even her mother's seashell necklace she wore around her neck began to glow during these times. It was as if it communicated directly with the ocean. It was persuading her to return home. Both were summoning her. 

"What are ya looking at, lass?" Harry waved a hand in front of her. She looked down at the rope she had been helping him pull up from over the side of the ship and back at him.

"Uh, nothin'" Uma lied. 

"Oh, it's something. Are ye in any pain?" Harry asked. Uma considered blaming her almost completely healed (but sometimes still sore) ribs on the distraction.

"And what's this?" Harry used his hook to lift the shell from Uma's chest. It was harder to tell in the bright sunlight, but it was glowing softly. Again. Harry and Uma both set down the rope. 

"You see it too." Uma knew it wasn't a question. Harry's eyes looked like they were full of questions. 

“My shell and I are drawn to the ocean…hence the glow." Uma looked down at it. 

"Ye lived on the Isle for most of yer life, how did ye fight the urge before?" He asked. Uma shrugged. 

"So ye wanna go back?" Harry asked. 

"It's where I belong." Uma shrugged again.

"Once yer all healed up, is that what ye'll do?" Harry's expression was one that Uma could not decipher.

"I don't know, maybe?" She pushed out a breath. Harry almost immediately turned his back and went back to work. 

"Harry" Uma called.

"I've got a lot of work to do” The rope was once again in his hands. 

"Yeah, I can help," She said

"Nah, I've got it" his back still turned to her.

"I can see that yer mind is…elsewhere"

Uma stood there in a daze again and not just from the pull of the ocean.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What is wrong with me?_ Uma thought. She was never unsure of anything in her life. What had suddenly made her so indecisive? _What has changed?_ She thought. She had gotten hurt, made friends with Gil and Harry but most of all she felt different every time she spent time with Harry. _So, I've gone soft_ she concluded. 

And what was Harry's problem? He had barely said anything to her for the rest of the day. 

Everything was fine between them until she mentioned going back to the seas, permanently. _Why does he care where I go in the first place?_

Then she remembered his words from before

"…ye may be just the leader the Isle needs. Don’t turn ye back on yer _other_ home." That's what this was about, he thought she could be the voice of the Isle and fight for the people. 

"I fight for myself,” Uma said aloud. But if anyone or anything ever threatened Gil or Harry, she would not hesitate to raise her cutlass ready to attack, even in her current condition. 

"Hmmm?" Gil looked up from his map. They were both in the cabin and sat in front of the fireplace. Uma just shook her head and looked in Harry's direction. He was currently stalking off to the washroom. 

"What's with you guys?" Gil asked as he followed Uma's glance. 

"He's not talking to me. Not sure why." There it goes again, the feeling of being 'unsure'.

She growled at herself inwardly. 

"Oh, he does that sometimes when he's upset." Gil nodded.

"He was fine until I told him I may go back to the sea"

Gil stopped mid-nod and stared at Uma.

His face fell. 

"What?" Uma whispered, even though she was frowning.

"I don’t' know, I just thought we've been having so much fun these past few weeks and I…"

"What? What is it, Gil?" Uma was now raising her voice, almost pleading.

"I thought we'd kinda be like a crew from now on."

Gil finally finished. Uma just sat for a second as she considered this. 

Uma looked away from him as she began to speak "We have been having a lot of fun, but I told you guys, I'm done with the Isle. I can't stand the thought of coming face to face with my mother again." She turned to look at him.

"We've never asked you to go back to the shoppe. Hell, even our jobs there are only temporary."

"So, what then? Just stay with you guys. Forever?" Uma said more harshly than she should have. She had never had to depend on anyone before in her life. It scared the hell out of her to start doing it now.

Gil looked at Uma and then at the floor as her words sunk in. He quietly gathered his maps and began to leave the room. 

"Gil.." she said reaching out for him. He was gone. 

Suddenly she felt a deep ache again. It did not come from her side. It swelled up in her chest. She felt tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She couldn't recall ever crying out of emotion, only from suffering physical pain. _What's happening to me?_ She thought. 

Suddenly her shell began to glow. Uma stood up and began to walk out of the cabin and up the steps.

The shell led the way; she was transfixed. The glow of her shell reflected in her eyes. She had to get back to the ocean and finally no one was there to stop her.

She stood on the edge of the deck. The sky was dark, there were countless stars in the sky.

The waves beckoned her. She stepped onto the ledge and dived. 

The cool waves awakened her body. She watched in amazement as her tentacles sprang forth.

She felt alive as adrenaline pulsed through her. She felt no pain as she continued to stride through the waves quickening her speed.

This time she was sure to stay alert and aware of her surroundings. Her shell continued to glow. I'm back home now, she thought. Why is it still glowing? She swam on and on until she reached her favorite spot. The smooth yet giant boulder near shore. She pulled herself up and winced. The physical activity was catching up to her. She hadn’t been in the water in weeks. Perhaps she was out of shape? Even so, she felt amazing. Uma sighed and managed to smile out of happiness and relief.

She then looked up and out into the distance to see her worst fear coming true. Yellow and orange flames licked out of the windows of the cabin on the _Lost Revenge_. She readied herself to dive back in, hoping she could swim fast enough to come to Harry and Gil's aid in time. And then she heard the explosion. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma swam for her life trying her best to race against time.

She made it to the ship's wreckage.

Plumes of smoke filled the sky as the flames continued to ravage the ship. She filtered through large planks of wood looking for her pirates. She spotted Harry in the water first. His arm draped around a plank as his head lolled to the side.

She rushed to him. _But where is Gil?_

She pulled Harry along, his head resting on her shoulder while she scanned the area for Gil. She became frantic.

"Gil!" She cried. "Where are you?"

She decided she would rush Harry to the closest island before coming back for Gil. She was almost sure her sea form could carry them both, but she didn’t want to chance it. 

The two of them plopped onto the wet sand. Uma could tell that her sore body was begging her to stop and rest for a bit. But she couldn't stop now when they both needed her.

Harry's pulse was light. Uma leaned down and began chest compressions. He suddenly sputtered and choked as she clapped him on the back. 

"Gil…" was all he could manage to say.

"Where is he?" she urged him.

"He went back, for the maps" Harry slumped back down.

Uma made her way back into the waves. Uma hoped Harry was wrong, that Gil was no longer on the ship. She saw that it was taking on water fast. He would be sucked down along with it if she did not act quickly. He still had not resurfaced in the wreckage. She stepped on board of the ship. Her eyes darting all over. 

"Gil?" she called. She found him sprawled on the deck. He lay on his side; his face was covered in soot. A messenger bag full of maps strung over his shoulders. "Gil..." she breathed out and ducked low to put her arm around him to pull him along. He was almost a foot taller than her and heavily outweighed her. She pulled with all her might and thanked the gods for the numerous limbs she had that lent her strength. She got them to the steps and pushed off the last step back into the dark, cold ocean waters.

Soon, he was on the beach next to Harry. Harry was still lying on his back and breathing shallow breaths, but Gil had no pulse. He had breathed in a lot of smoke before losing consciousness. She began chest compressions, but nothing happened. Uma breathed into his airway and waited. Still nothing. 

"Gil." She gave him mouth to mouth again. He lay perfectly still.

"Gil! C'mon, please!" Uma blinked back tears.

She heard a deep, throaty cough.

Uma jumped and turned to look at him.

Gil had opened his eyes and began spitting up grey liquid. His breath hitching. She reached over and patted his back as he continued to wretch. She then took hold of his hand. She lay back against the sand stroking Harry's hair as he slept against her chest. Finally, they could rest after tonight's events. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"I don't even know why I stick around. You only want me here, so this place doesn’t go to complete sh-."_

_"Don't turn your back on me, girl and who are you talking to?!"_

_"I'm getting out of here then maybe you'll actually appreciate the work I do."_

_"Do it, you'll end up coming back with ‘pods of your own or dead! Leave and you won't be my problem anymore, Uma! This is the best thing in life you can hope for, you have no real future._

_The Isle will eat you alive."_

_"This is the best I can do?! Fourteen-hour days on my feet with no breaks and no pay. I can barely sleep for a couple hours before you throw me back on the floor._

_It's like you're punishing me just for being alive. I'm supposed to be your child, not your burden!"_

_"Didn't I tell you not to turn your back on me?!"_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma shuddered involuntarily as she suddenly awoke. She grasped her cheek as if her mother had struck her again. It was strange how she remembered that moment so vividly. It had now been eight months since she had spoken to her. _Not long enough_ , Uma thought. 

She looked around and saw that Gil was still sleeping soundly.

He appeared to be resting peacefully.

Harry was nowhere to be seen. Uma stood up shakily, still sore and tired from all the swimming last night. She ran her fingers along her side…she did not feel any pain. _Strange_. Whatever the case, she was grateful. She walked along the beach. This island was small enough; Harry could not have gone too far. Finally, she saw him on the other side of the beach. She saw he had thrown his shirt onto the sand as he waded in the water. He was impossibly gorgeous. Maybe the most beautiful being she had ever seen. His skin almost seemed to glow against the water in this early morning light.

His eyes met hers, but he stayed in the water. Her feet remained rooted in the sand.

"Um, hey. How are you feeling? I'm sorry about _The Lost Revenge_." Harry nodded at her acknowledgment of his sunken ship. He had put hours of backbreaking work into maintaining and sailing her. 

"Consequence of being a pirate and yet I've experienced worse.

I think it's Gil ye should be checking on” Harry said.

"I did, he looks…fine" Harry looked uninterested in her response. He looked off in the distance. 

"Why did ye leave us?" Harry asked. 

"Honestly, I can't even tell you" Uma huffed, kicking at a pebble etched into the sand. 

"We were going crazy lookin' for ye. We thought ye'd never come back and then the fire came."

His eyes darkened at the memory. 

"After the two of you ghosted me. I felt this feeling I've never felt before, it wasn't anger, damn sure wasn't happiness or even annoyance. I just felt kind of…lost."

"It was sadness,” Harry said plainly.

"You've heard of it?" Uma asked. Harry let out a soft chuckle. 

"I've felt it,” Harry said. He continued after he saw Uma's eyes almost begging him to elaborate. "I was only maybe four years old. CJ was just a wee babe. Father and Harriet had had a fight. He'd forced her to leave. She couldn’t have been more than eight years old, forced to live on the streets. I remember holding CJ. She was so scared of all the commotion, she just screamed and screamed. I think even I began t-to cry. Ever since then, I told meself I would never be somewhere or do something that would make me feel that way again. And now here you are." Harry stared at Uma.

"Me?" Uma looked alarmed. 

"Ye don’t get it, do you?" Uma began to slowly shake her head.

"Ye talking about leaving, going back to this..." He motioned his hands towards the water in front of him. 

"I felt sad too" he finally said. 

"Because I wouldn't be fighting for the Isle?"

Harry raised his voice "Ye still don’t get it!"

"It's not just about the Isle." Suddenly he stepped out of the water and walked towards her. He continued to get closer and Uma felt her face begin to flush. 

"Why did ye come back for us?" Harry's face was inches from hers. Water dripped from his hair onto her shirt. 

"Harry, come on now, you know-" He cut her off as she frowned. 

"Know what?" 

"Know that I care about you and Gil. You're my-” He cut her off again. 

"Friends?" Harry finished. Uma began to get defensive, but she only stared at him. 

_What is happening here?_

He took another step towards her and pulled her into him before she could step back. His hands found her waist as his lips pressed against hers. Their tongues met for the first time; Uma let out a soft sigh.

Harry groaned and pulled her in even closer, his body almost winding around hers. She pulled away and looked at him with drunk eyes. 

"Gil is your friend” Harry corrected. 

"Then what does that make you?" she questioned. 

"I'm happy t’ be yer mate, love, but not only that." Harry began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Uma called. 

"We need wood, someone's gotta continue to build this fire." Harry winked and off he went. 

_Seriously, what the hell just happened?_ Uma's mind was reeling. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How are we going to get off this island?" Gil asked.

His voice was throaty as he recovered from the smoke inhalation. He sipped water from an old tin cup that washed ashore from the Lost Revenge's wreckage.

He was grateful his spile was tucked away in his messenger bag. He leaned against Uma's shoulder. 

"It's too far to swim" Harry added.

“Like you could” Gil teased. Harry glared at him. 

"Hello, eight tentacles here people” Uma waved her hands.

"You'd risk stepping foot on the aisle?" Gil asked. 

"What if Ursula sees you?" Harry asked as he took a gulp of rum. He had jumped for joy when it had also washed up onshore. 

"Then I'll deal with that when the time comes. Pass that over here." Uma motioned for the bottle. 

She sipped from the bottle and wiped her mouth. Harry watched her. He suspected the rum would distract Uma from her troubled thoughts. Uma looked up when she felt a warm hand resting on her thigh.

She looked up and saw Harry looking at her knowingly. The warmness was returned in her smile. She was grateful for how well he could read and understand her. Without her even telling him how she was feeling.

She had taken a deep-sea dive into the unknown (for her) world of emotions she had never allowed herself to experience before. For the first time, Uma felt like she was beginning to understand love. She had Gil and Harry to thank for that. She handed him back the bottle. The sea three enjoyed the fire and stared up at the stars, laughing and joking around until the bottle was empty.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry woke Uma up hours later. 

"Harry?" Uma said groggily. "This better be good if you're waking me up from my rum induced slumber." Harry who was still slightly drunk grinned and chuckled.

"I found something ye might wanna see." Uma was not in the mood but found herself letting him pull her to her feet as she followed. She stumbled a little towards the direction he was leading them. 

Turns out Harry was right. Uma stared at the small yet crystal clear pool. The light from the moon seemed to give the pool a neon-blue glow.

Its breathtaking waterfall led into a small grotto. 

"Amazing right?" Harry asked. Before she knew it, he had stripped down to only his underwear and did a cannonball into the water. His hook glittered off to the side next to his clothes. He resurfaced and smiled expectantly. He eyed her clothes and wagged his head towards the pool. Uma rolled her eyes playfully and began to undress.

She kept on her green bandeau top and bottoms. She jumped in, purposely splashing him.

She smoothed her teal strands out of her face. The water was so refreshing, she smiled to herself gratefully. What a good way to take her mind off going back to the Isle?

Harry blinked at her. 

"What?" Uma asked.

"Your legs?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, this is freshwater." Harry continued to blink back at her. She continued.

"My tentacles only appear in salt-water,” Uma explained. 

"Ahh. I see.

So, is that why your shell isn't glowing?"

"It actually hasn't glowed since the…" The two of them looked away. Uma decided to change the subject. 

"I mean, if my human form bothers you then we can take this to the sea." Uma countered. 

"I find both yer forms beautiful, darling" Harry drawled. 

"Even when you thought I was a siren?" Uma joked. 

"Especially then" Harry laughed. They held each other's gaze as they smiled. Harry grabbed Uma's hand and pulled her towards him.

He backed up towards the waterfall.

The clear wall of water splashing his back. They held each other in an embrace as they kissed. Harry pulled back this time as he eyed Uma. She lunged towards him as she captured his lips. Harry picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his hips. They soon began to choke on the water as it cascaded over their faces. Harry backed them into the grotto. Until he missed a step. Uma tumbled out of his arms as they both splashed into the water. They rose again quickly and began laughing.

The water in the grotto could not have been more than a couple of feet deep. Uma stepped through the water deeper into the cave. She continued to chuckle as she heaped down into an even more shallow end of the water, arms behind her and leaning against the palms of her hands, her knees up.

Harry strode over and sat down next to her. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He watched Uma as she smiled to herself staring out at the waterfall. 

She felt Harry watching her and turned to look at him.

He leaned over and kissed her edging closer and closer until he pushed her down completely on her back. Uma opened her mouth slightly, allowing Harry access. He groaned deeply before swiftly pulling back and standing up. He grabbed the top of boxers and began to pull them down. Uma sat and watched him. She was struggling with a whirlpool of emotions.

She noticed her heart rate steadily increasing as she watched him undress. _Am I letting Harry make me nervous?_

Uma denied the feeling.

She still wasn’t used to the feeling of not being in control, especially of her emotions.

Harry was fighting with the wet fabric that clung to his skin when he noticed Uma's uneasy expression. He quickly sat back down and took her hands in his. 

"Uma darling, I apologize, I misread the situation."

She just looked at him and he continued. 

"That's not the reason I brought ye here, I swear it."

"Harry, I know that. You just…I don’t know." Uma shook her head.

"What?" 

"I'm nervous, you-you make me nervous” Uma admitted. Harry looked as if he had just heard the voice of an angel. He wore a look of wonder. He was amazed. He could not believe that _he_ made his sea goddess nervous. 

He kissed both of her hands. Uma let out a soft exhale. 

"But you didn't misread anything." Uma finished. Harry looked up from her hands, his eyes went from wide to completely full of love. Uma's stomach lurched. Harry leaned and softly pressed his lips to hers again. Soon they both moaned as Harry's hand reached up and cupped her breast.

Uma stopped him before pulling her top off and tossing it off to the side. He returned his hand to where it once was and began to massage, Uma's eyes closed as she leaned her head back. Harry took that opportunity to kiss her neck. He loved watching Uma's reaction as he sucked a particularly sensitive spot on her throat. She let out a gasp as his mouth then found her breast. She pulled the back of his head closer to her chest. He chuckled softly. He slowly leaned her back until she lay against the sand again. Her eyes remained closed as he kept his lips on her.

She did not seem to notice him gently pulling her bottoms down. She felt him tug them off and opened her eyes only to cry out in shock. She felt his tongue slide down her folds. 

She felt as blissful as when she was soared through the sea.

In fact, with her eyes closed at this moment she swore she was there. She lost herself as she fought with the pulls and pushes of the sea as the waves crashed. She finally began to ride the waves and dance with the current. She saw deep shades of indigo that faded to teal and sky blue as she began to come back to the surface. 

Uma finally cried out one last time, much louder than she wanted too. Harry smacked a kiss on her inner thigh. She opened her eyes again, her chest heaved as she caught her breath. She wiped a single tear from her cheek. Harry leaned down as she pulled him into an embrace against her chest. She could feel his erection against her leg, and he knew she could. He looked up at her and grinned mischievously. She smirked and rolled her eyes. 

*

*

*

*

*

Harry had not realized that he and Uma had fallen asleep on the damp sand inside the grotto. The remainder of the clothes they had worn sat in a pile next to where they slept. His arms had fallen asleep from being wrapped around her, but he wouldn't have it any other way. He refused to remove his arms from her waist. He did not even mind that he felt sand in some places he didn’t know sand could reach. He kissed the back of Uma's shoulders. She stirred a little before turning to look at him. 

"Mornin', love" Harry said softly. Uma tried smiling through her grogginess. 

"Morning" she managed through a yawn. She propped herself up on one elbow. Harry's arms draped around her. 

"I don't remember falling asleep." Uma squinted at the sun's rays pointing at them from outside the cave. 

"Nor do I" 

"Gil's probably wondering where we are," Uma said now sitting all the way up. Harry protested as he finally dropped his arms from her waist. 

Uma stood up as if for the first time, her knees wobbled, and her thighs quaked. Harry jumped up to catch her as she stumbled. 

"Babe…?" he said softly.

"I'm okay just a little worn out, I s'pose I have ye to thank for that." Uma smiled as she mimicked his accent.

"Ha-ha.

I'm feeling a wee bit shaky myself." Harry agreed. 

They decided to get dressed and make their way back to Gil on the beach. 

While they walked through the large clump of trees connecting the grotto to the beach, Harry stumbled but quickly caught himself. 

"You really are feeling shaky, huh?" Uma joked.

Harry suddenly wore a frown as Uma followed his gaze. They looked down and saw something sticking out of the ground. It was mostly covered with dirt, but the pecan colored leather was hard to miss. Harry knelt to the ground and pulled but the object would not budge. He used his hook to dig up some of the dirt before finally freeing their new treasure from the earth. Uma and Harry both marveled. Harry gave a good shake before confirming his prediction. This was a pirate hat, a very traditional and classic looking hat.

_But who did it belong to?_ They both secretly wondered. Harry held the hat out to Uma.

"Um, nah, I can't take that. Besides, you found it." Uma looked as if she was talking directly to the hat. Harry could see the longing in her eyes. 

"Yeah, I found it but it's perfect for ya, lass"

Uma now stared at him. Harry continued "I've got me hook and I've got a hat already. Uma allowed herself to smile at him. Harry placed Uma's pirate hat on top of her head. 

"If ye weren't a pirate queen before, then ye are now."

Harry looked at her with pride.

Uma beamed up at him.

"How's it look?"

"Nothin' short of exquisite, darlin'" Harry stepped back to admire her once more. Uma caught her blush as they continued their trek back to the beach.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer than the first. I hope y'all liked it! I'm happy to say that chapter 3 will be another long chapter. 
> 
> Mahalo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the last chapter! Enjoy!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gil sat against the trunk of a large palm tree. The leaves fanned out overhead and gave him a substantial amount of shade. He smiled as he saw Uma and Harry walking towards him. He stood up, ready to run and greet them. Harry and Uma smiled back. Their smiles turned into looks of surprise as a group of young men and women emerged behind Gil. Their intent was unmistakable. The pirates, who looked to be about their age, had faces that were adorned with sinister grins. Gil felt the oncoming threat and puffed up his chest instantly. He caught the hands of the pirate that looked to grab him from behind. Gil threw him down into the sand. 

"What do you want, Jonas?" Harry yelled. They were almost caught up to Gil and the group of juvenile pirates. 

"You know them?" Uma asked incredulously. Harry simply rolled his eyes and half-nodded. There was no doubt that these kids were from the Isle. Why were they here? And why did they want to hurt Gil?

"Well?" Gil growled next to Jonas' face as he held him against the sand with one arm. The rest of the group stood watching, temporarily disarmed by Gil's act of strength. Jonas finally spoke. "The question is what do _you_ want?" Jonas grunted as he spoke. 

"And since when do you hang with Ursula's daughter?"

a small reddish-brown haired girl spoke up. 

"I have a name and it's Uma." Uma breathed out with attitude. 

"Never mind that!" Harry called.

"You answer first since you're the one that tried to attack me." Gil insisted Jonas remain pinned to the ground until he was satisfied with his response. 

"This is our island. We've been here countless times, and this would be our first time seeing you guys here...is that my hat?" Jonas eyed Uma with contempt. This island hadn’t shown up on any of Gil’s maps. As far as they knew, the rest of the world didn’t know it existed. 

Harry stepped in front of her. "Finders keepers, eh mate?" Harry began to shine his hook.

"I'll fight you for it." Uma countered. Jonas cackled, making Gil tighten his grip on his restrained arm. Jonas cringed.

"It's not a joke, you want a chance to get the hat back or not?" 

"Oh, I'm getting it back. Can you get off me?" Jonas huffed. Gil looked at Uma. 

"I need to be able to move to fight." Jonas continued to struggle. Uma nodded at Gil and he let go of Jonas. Jonas jerked his shoulder away from Gil and began to rotate it around.

Uma pulled out her sword. 

"Ye sure you wanna do this? Ye didn’t look too good this morning." Harry spoke under his breath. 

"Wow, thanks for the compliment,” Uma said sarcastically.

“I’m serious, Uma,” Harry said. 

“And I'm fine, Harry." 

"Oh, indeed you are fine, love." Harry smiled. Uma rolled her eyes. 

"But would this be wise, considering what happened last time?" he searched her eyes. 

"Look, something tells me we got a fight coming with this pack either way."

"Then let Gil and me fight!" Harry began to raise his voice.

"Gil took on too much smoke a couple of nights ago and you weren't doing so well yourself, Harry…" Uma persisted.

"And I suppose you were?!" Harry's voice kept rising. Sure, she had been completely spent by the end of that night, but she believed that was to be expected. 

"Uma, let us handle this" Gil chided. 

Uma pursed her lips and continued, “...besides, they don’t know me, and I can tell they wanna test me. If someone has to challenge them then why not me?" Uma stopped and stared at Harry and Gil. 

"All right", Harry backed down.

"But if he harms you, I'm stepping in".

"Me too" Gil crossed his arms. 

Uma shook her head, "let me do this."

"You guys done yet?" Jonas called. Gil and Harry stepped aside as Uma walked past them.

She stood across from Jonas with her sword wielded and his hat sitting upon her head. 

Jonas smirked as he looked Uma up and down.

"I've heard a lot about you, Uma."

"Oh yeah?" Uma slightly raised her eyebrows and sniffed before tilting her head to one side.

"Mmhmm, Ursula's daughter, couldn't cope with life on the Isle so she left for the comfort of the lush seas" Jonas mocked.

"The sea can be lush but sometimes it ain't too comforting” Uma paused before charging Jonas.

Jonas deftly dodged Uma as she sliced into thin air.

"This should be easy" Jonas grinned arrogantly.

Jonas rushed Uma; their swords sent sparks flying as they made contact. There was no doubt that he was testing her strength. Jonas looked older than most of the crew. He was also quite taller than Uma was. That did not bother her. She had already taken on Gil and Harry before. She was used to fighting those that outdid her in height and size.

Jonas shoved his sword forward and knocked Uma off balance.

She fell onto a jagged stone that jutted out of the ground. Uma felt the wind knocked from her chest. She loudly gasped for breath. 

Jonas laughed "that hat did look good on you, maybe I'll let you wear it sometime." Harry squinted his eyes and started to walk towards him. Gil pulled him back as Uma stood up. 

"You know you talk too much?" Uma said breathlessly.

They charged each other again.

Uma dodged and blocked all his attacks. Jonas had not anticipated her speed and dexterity. He found himself struggling to keep up. He tried to knock her off her balance again, only for her to surge forward, break contact between their swords and strike him on his arm. Her cutlass sliced clean through his leathers and broke the skin. Jonas growled as he watched his blood drop to the ground and mix with the sand. 

"Oh yea', I know that move. She pulled that on me once” Harry nodded matter of factly. Jonas' crew muttered unintelligible remarks and rolled their eyes.

Once again Uma and Jonas began to fence as their swords collided swiftly. Uma backed Jonas against the shoreline of his side of the beach before the tides turned and he backed her up against her side. Uma knew if she touched the salt-water, she'd turn back into the siren octopod version of herself. What that would mean for this fight she did not exactly know. She only knew she would be at an advantage. While processing these thoughts, she had let her guard down. Jonas' sword ripped through her shirt. The force knocked her over. Again. Uma put out her left arm to break her fall. Her arm contacted the ground and she heard a loud popping sound. Her shoulder screamed at her at to stay down. 

“Nope…” she responded back to it. 

She touched her side where his sword had sliced. She looked at her bloody hand and back at Jonas. This part of her body just wasn’t going to catch a break, was it?

This time Gil and Harry both began to advance towards Jonas. 

"No, it's okay” Uma held her hand up to stop them. 

"Uma!" Gil protested.

"It's okay, I'm all right." She slowly rose to her feet.

"Well get up then!" Jonas shouted. Uma was up and charged him with a quickness she had poured her whole soul and body into.

She pretended as if her side and shoulder were not aching and that she did not need to catch her breath. She met Jonas inch for inch as he met each of her swings. He tripped over his feet and fell backward. He fell onto his back which resulted in a big splash as he contacted the tide of the shoreline. Uma pointed the tip of her sword to his throat. The fight was over. Gil and Harry hollered as they chanted Uma's name. Uma smiled despite herself. They rushed over to her. 

Uma lowered her sword an inch. 

"I'm done if you are" Uma spoke softly to Jonas.

He was still in shock and now in fear but looked at her and nodded. Uma withdrew her sword. She had won the fight and done so fairly. She used no tricks and would not even accept any aid from her crew. Gil and Harry quickly led Uma away so they could check her wounds. Not that she noticed but her shirt had filled with blood. 

Gil once again peeled her shirt away as he examined her. His expression was unreadable. 

"How bad is it?" Uma asked. 

"It'll probably need a couple stitches" Gil replied. Uma knew that was a given, so why did he look so worried? Before Uma could ask, Gil had taken hold of her left arm and popped her shoulder back in place. Uma let out a scream that even alarmed the VK pirates on the far side of the beach. 

Harry ripped part of his own shirt and handed it to Gil who used it to fashion a sling for Uma's sore shoulder.

Her boys paused for a moment. 

"And the stitches?" Uma panted.

Gil took her hand gently. "We don't have to do that right now." He spoke quietly. 

"Let's just get it over with; I can take it."

"Okay..." Gil responded as Harry now took hold of her hand. 

Gil set to work. Uma pushed out her breaths and pulled them in as evenly as she could.

She could only think to breathe through the pain. 

Afterward, Harry walked with Uma to the beach. They held hands as they entered the ocean until they were about waist deep. The waves cleansed her of the leftover blood. Uma stiffened as the salt ran across her side then relaxed. Her home always had a way of calming her. They shared a comfortable silence before they made eye contact. The corners of their mouths slowly lifted as they smiled at each other. 

Once they returned to shore, the reddish-brown haired girl suddenly appeared. She held a dark blue, glass bottle in her hands. 

"For the pain," she said. Harry lifted an eyebrow as he took the bottle from her.

He sniffed it. Of course, he knew rum when he smelled it. However, he'd be damned if he let his goddess be poisoned.

He took a sip and waited. He smiled as he handed it to Uma, "it's quite nice" he said.

Uma took a sip herself before tilting the bottle up to Gil's mouth as he cleaned and sharpened their weapons. He took a hearty gulp before she took the bottle and chugged as much as she could stand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later….

Uma curled against Harry for warmth while Gil rested his head in her lap. 

"You guys just going to freeze or what?" Jonas quipped.

The sea three considered this before standing up and walking towards the VK pirates. They joined the half-circle the pirates had made around the blazing fire. The warmth provided comfort immediately. The three pirates sighed at the relief. 

"The name's Desiree" Desiree extended her fingerless gloved hand to Uma.

"Uma" she used her good hand to shake Desiree's hand.

"Uh, thanks for the..."

"peace offering?" Desiree finished.

"Yea…but why?" Uma questioned.

"I mean it sounded pretty painful. I bet they even heard you in Boradon." Uma looked at her and cocked her head to the side. Desiree's smirk vanished as she continued. "You could have ended Jonas' life after what he did to you, but you showed mercy. Something your mom has never done." 

"I'm nothing like her." Uma considered. 

"We saw that today, it's the reason why you have earned our respect."

"So, how long you guys plan on staying on this island anyway?" Uma asked.

"Just a few days then back to the Isle. If we can help it then soon, we'll live here permanently.

It's been our hideout for years."

Desiree looked about, admiring the island as she spoke. 

"Think anyone will try to come and claim it as their own?" Uma asked through a yawn.

"Let them try." Desiree had a sinister smile. Uma chuckled. Desiree softly patted Uma's good shoulder. 

"Need any more?" she asked searching for the rum in Uma's hand. Uma lifted the bottle as confirmation. Desiree smiled and began talking to a girl named Bonny on her right side. 

"How ye feelin'?" Harry suddenly spoke as he gestured to her sling and side. 

"I mean considering how I look? A million bucks, I'd say. This rum packs a mean punch” Uma giggled. Harry leaned in as he laughed along with her. 

"Ye were, ye were amazing today" Harry smiled warmly.

Uma blushed again. 

"I always knew ye had it in ye"

"And what would that be?"

"The ability to lead our people" Harry explained.

Uma slowly nodded as she took another gulp and passed the bottle to him. 

"I don't know, maybe you're right" Uma agreed.

Jonas then plopped onto the ground in front of Uma. Harry did not bother hiding his annoyance. He sat up and leaned in his direction. Uma kept her eyes on Jonas but placed her free hand on Harry's chest. He allowed himself to relax. They waited for Jonas to speak. 

He eyed her before speaking coolly "You took some pretty big hits there."

"So did you" Uma smirked. Jonas looked at the sloppily stitched gash on his bicep and let out a chuckle. 

"I guess I did. I just wanted to say thank you."

"For?" Harry asked in a gravelly voice between sips of rum. Jonas kept his eyes on Uma.

"Sparing my life. The hat is yours. Truth be told, I found it myself when we first got to this island years ago."

Uma nodded and he continued. 

"You and your crew are welcome to bunk on our ship."

Gil walked up in time to hear this.

He had been gathering firewood with some of Jonas' crewmates. The sea three blinked back at Jonas.

"I didn’t see the _Lost Revenge_ or any other vessel around.

You three do look semi-banged up.

I concluded a shipwreck may have brought you here?" Jonas' eyes questioned the three pirates. They simply nodded not wanting to be reminded of that night. 

Jonas raised his eyebrows and drew his lips together, "yeah, well that’s our offer." Jonas stood to go back to where he was sitting before. 

"Hey" Uma called to him. He turned to see her hand held out to him. He clapped his hand against hers before shaking it once. Uma smirked again and turned to look at Harry and Gil. Gil shrugged as Harry rolled his eyes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sea three were huddled together as they snoozed while Jonas and Desiree began to put the fire out. 

"You three coming?" Bonny called to them.

Harry, who despite his best intentions of staying alert had fallen asleep, jumped slightly as his heavy head slid down his arm to his elbow.

His sudden movement woke Uma and Gil; they looked at him questioningly. 

They saw the VK pirates loading up some loot they had brought down from the ship. They noticed Bonnie's expectant expression. 

"Ah, yes, please hold" Harry covered as he gave a false half-smile.

"So, are we doing this?" Uma asked.

"We know we can take them if they try anything," Gil said.

"Then again what's so bad about resting on the beach for the night? Wouldn’t be the first time." Harry winked at Uma. 

Gil eyed the two of them for a split second before moving to his next point.

"We didn’t know these guys were here, what if more pirates come at us in the middle of the night…while we're asleep?" 

"We could take turns keeping watch" Harry suggested.

"We haven't had a proper night's sleep in days. We've gotta have sleep to be ready, for anything." Uma added.

"But our guard is still up with these ‘pirates’." Harry finally said. He did not use the term loosely. He knew pirates when he saw them and in his opinion, these kids- more specifically Jonas, were not it. The three of them nodded in agreement. 

“Then it's settled” Harry stood before putting out his hands to help Uma and Gil up. 

They followed the VK pirates as they made their way aboard their ship, the _Kraken's Crest_. The ship's exterior had a rugged appearance. It had been scratched, patched, and resealed.

The sail was thin and worn. The interior was no different. There were a few small leaks that had been plugged with corks. Uma nudged a loose cork back in its place with the toe of her boot. The three of them stepped onto the deck and took in their surroundings.

"Welcome!" Jonas exclaimed with his arms outstretched.

Uma had to admit this guy’s pride was admirable.

It was as if the ship had an air of grandeur that the three of them couldn't fathom. 

"Let's show them to their quarters." Gonzo had long braids and a red bandana. He and Desiree motioned for Harry, Gil, and Uma to follow them. 

"We figured you three love birds would want to room together,” Gonzo said smugly. The three of them looked at each other and laughed. 

"Yeah, this is cool,” Uma said. 

"We, uh, appreciate you,” Gil said smiling as Gonzo and Desiree walked away. Uma and Harry side-eyed Gil. 

"What?" he shrugged.

"So much for keeping our guard up,” Harry muttered. 

"Just thought I'd be polite." Gil kept smiling as he pulled the strap of his messenger bag over his head. They began to settle for bed. 

"Good night, my loves" Harry winked at Gil and Uma who smirked back at him. Soon they huddled in the same position as before and fell sound asleep. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud crash echoed overhead as the sea three and VK pirates slept.

Harry woke up first. His hat was cocked to the side and his hook was falling off his hand.

"What’s a pirate got to do to get some sleep around here?" He growled.

"Mmm," Uma groaned with her eyes still shut. She reached up to put a hand over his mouth.

They heard several more crashes and booming voices. 

"What was that?" Gil was now awake and rubbing his eyes. 

"Either our new "friends" are having a party at the wee hours or we're being attacked." Harry gained his bearings and stood up, ready to scout the source of the interruption. 

Suddenly Jonas burst through their door. He spoke with a hand over his face as if he anticipated the pirates would not be fully dressed. 

"Any chance these are friends of yours?"

"What?" Uma and Harry asked with narrowed eyes. 

"Did I stutter?" Jonas huffed. Uma grudgingly stood up. 

"Okay, first off…" she said as she lowered his hand.

"Now, what's going on?" she blinked up at him.

"We've got company" Jonas finally said. They all rushed out the door and ran noisily up to the deck. The light from the full moon lit the floors. There they were, spread all over the deck. More VK's. They were ransacking the place. Tossing over barrels. Kicking over crates that stashed the pirates' rotten food supply. Were they looking for something or someone? 

Gil looked utterly confused when he saw his older twin brothers running amok with the crowd.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gil frowned. 

"Gilly, there you are. Ursula sent us after you and the Hook boy never showed up. She figured we may as well make it a multi-purpose trip and locate -"

"Woo! And there she is!" Davy Jones' oldest son, Blue, spoke so loudly that he spit. His eyes were on Uma. 

Everyone seemed to drop what they were doing before. Bonny, Desiree, and Gonzo lowered their weapons as Blue's gang stopped to hear him speak. 

"And what business do you have with me?" Uma stepped forward. Harry stayed behind her but stepped forward as well.

"You're wanted at the shoppe," Blue stated. 

"I'm wanted at the shoppe. Is that supposed to mean something to me?" Uma retorted. 

Blue grinned and stepped closer. Harry stood between Blue and Uma.

"Move out the way, Hook." Blue's smile was now gone.

"She's not going anywhere with ye,” Harry spoke with venom. His eyes turning crimson. 

"She doesn't have a choice. I've got a job to do." Blue said. Harry chuckled but it was void of humor. He looked past Blue and addressed the twins. 

"Ye two work at Fish and Chips now, ay?" Harry was obviously confused about why they would ever want to do that. They nodded and smiled. It was the only feature they had that made them resemble Gil. 

"Why?" Gil asked. 

"Pay's barnacles but we get all the slop we can eat," Gatlin said.

"Every day, all day." Grayson finished.

"Even if she wanted to come with you, we've got other plans," Jonas spoke up. 

"Like hiding out on this poor excuse for an island?" Blue asked. "If I could even call it an island."

"Nobody is hiding and we sure as hell ain't afraid to take you on." Uma stepped around Harry and eyed Blue. 

"Pretty bold there aren't you, sea witch? You gonna fight with only one arm?" Uma looked down at her sling. 

"If I have to," she said confidently. 

"Then how 'bout we make this interesting? I don’t know if you know this but I'm a betting man.

If we win then you come back to Ursula's shoppe and you'll be mine." Harry screwed up his face and walked towards Blue with his Hook.

Uma stopped him mid-stride. Blue laughed and continued. 

"But if you win.." 

"Hold up! Uh uh, we make the conditions for if we win." Uma said cutting him off.

"Okay…" Blue said with a smirk. 

"If we win..." Uma looked first at Harry and Gil.

Then at the VK pirates. They nodded at her and she continued. 

"If we win then you help us repair this ship AND help us make this island our new home." She held her arms up and motioned to the ship and island.

"Why would we help you?" Grayson and Gatlin asked.

"I can offer you something that my mother can't and that's loyalty," Uma said.

"You'll still be another uptight boss lady, like your mom." Blue's lip curled with disdain. 

"Oh, I can lead but our crew makes decisions together."

Uma looked at Gil and Harry again.

"You want us to join your crew?" Blue asked in disbelief. He then laughed out loud. The twins blinked at Blue; they clearly knew the pirate reject had nothing better to do with his time. Though Blue was only half-human, he looked surprisingly human. He was deemed too mundane to join his father’s crew. Blue's cheeks suddenly reddened as he recovered, he cleared his throat. 

"I could just take you now you know"

"Ye know, I been waiting weeks to use me hook and just s' happened to sharpen it last night." Harry looked directly at Blue. 

Jonas' crew, who had been quiet this entire time was growing impatient. 

"We doing this or what?" Gonzo asked. The rest of the crew mumbled under their breath in annoyance.

The sea three looked at Blue expectantly. Blue shrugged.

"Have it your way,” he said as he drew two katanas out of their sheaths. 

They all drew their swords. Gil took on the muscle of Blue's gang, his own brothers. The VK pirates began to fence with three gangly, raven-haired boys, Ginny Gothel's cousins. Blue made his way towards Uma once more. 

Harry beckoned Blue, "c'mon, you and me". 

Uma saw that Grayson had Gil pinned down. She ran towards them at full speed, body checking Grayson and knocking him on his back. They began to use all their skill, their training, every move they had learned to use throughout their lives for a moment like this. Despite what was at stake Uma wished she could freeze time and savor this moment. Pirates fighting on a ship at sea. The peril and adventure, it was something she had always craved. She was, after all, raised on the Isle, and because of this danger and chaos were two things she favored. 

It began to rain. The wind howled as it picked up speed. Uma swiped at the water fiercely as it sprayed her face. She was wearing Grayson down. She could tell exhaustion was setting in for him. His swings which contained so much power before now held less force. She looked to the side to see Harry and Blue. Harry swung a sharp blow that landed on Blue's chest, tearing through his shirt. He stumbled backward using an arm to catch himself on the ship's railing. Uma smiled. Blue dropped one katana onto the deck but hurled the other one into Harry's side.

Uma screamed. Blue looked at her and smiled. He used his free hand to push a weakened Harry overboard. 

"Harry!" Gil cried. 

Uma's shell began to glow. Thunder clapped and lightning appeared behind grey clouds. The sun began to peek over the horizon. Uma cried again as a burst of wind suddenly pushed Grayson back several feet. He struggled to walk against the wind before finally slamming into the mast. Uma ran and dived into the waves. The bright glow of her shell led her way as she searched for Harry in the black sea. Her sling loosened and drifted away but she found that her shoulder was no longer tender.

She saw air bubbles drifting upwards a few yards away. It was Harry and he was sinking fast. She moved with speed and used a tentacle to catch him. She used all her might to emerge back to the top of the roiling seas. The storm still brewed above water. Uma looked at Harry, he was still breathing but his wound traveled deep. His blood spilled into the sea. Uma clenched her fists. The anger insider her was so strong that it bubbled up and jolted her body. She felt like a porcelain teapot filled with a rolling boil, ready to explode. Before she knew it, she was looking at what appeared to be a miniature replica of the Kraken's Crest. The VK pirates, Gil and Blue's gang all stared up at her now gargantuan sized form in fear. 

Uma held Harry to her side and snarled at Blue with her teeth bared. He held up his hands in surrender. Uma sent an appendage in his direction, slapping him into the door of the captain's quarters. Blue fell and looked up at her in terror. Uma drew her tentacle back ready for another strike. 

"I'm sorry!" Blue yelled. 

"I should kill you" Uma 's voice distorted; the thunder sounded off as her echo. 

"What about our deal?" Blue pleaded. 

"The deal's off!" she yelled; the wind forced Blue backward. 

"Uma!" Gil was now standing next to Blue. He was holding out a hand to her. Her demeanor barely changed. She did not want it to. 

"We have to help him." Gil's eyes were begging Uma.

Uma delicately lowered Harry into Gil's arms. 

"Get out of here. Now! Don't come back or I will kill you!" Uma shouted. 

"Our boat is on the other side of the island." Blue tried to reason. 

"Then I hope you can swim!" Uma swung and plucked Blue and each member of his crew off the ship and into the ocean. Their screams could be heard before they made a splash into the icy waters. 

Uma suddenly sprung back into the sea, steadying herself so she could leap from the sea onto the deck. This was not something she has ever done before but somehow it felt like an instinct. Like something, she could do with her eyes closed. Uma jumped and felt the waves pushing against her, giving her an additional boost. Before she knew it, she was kneeling on her right knee. Both palms face down on the wet and worn deck of the _Kraken's Crest_. She cautiously rose to her feet. Everyone was staring at her. Maybe they were still afraid?

She was her normal size again and in human form, after all.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you guys," Uma said with her hands up. They said nothing but continued to watch her. 

She quietly walked to Harry and Gil. Gonzo, Bonny, and Desiree knelt around Harry and Gil in a half-circle. Jonas watched from the side rail. 

"He's losing too much blood. I can't get it to stop." Gil said sadly.

"Putting pressure on it isn't working"

Bonny said. 

_This is my fault._

_If I hadn't had left home and challenged them to a fight, then this wouldn’t have happened. Then the first boy I fell in love with wouldn’t be fighting for his life._

"Don't do that” Gil warned her. Uma gave him a confused look. She had never heard Gil take that tone with her before. Before Gil could respond, Jonas elaborated for him. 

"If we didn't fight, then Blue would have claimed you and you'd be stuck at Ursula's shoppe forever. You had to fight for your freedom." Jonas placed a hand on her shoulder. The pirates nodded in agreement. 

"You fought for us too,” Desiree said softly. 

Uma nodded her head quickly as she openly let her tears fall.

She felt the warm light from her shell as it illuminated once again. There was a barely audible sound as well. The shell seemed to be buzzing. Suddenly she heard everyone gasp. She looked at her hands then back at her friends in alarm. Not only was her necklace glowing, but _she_ was also glowing. 

"Has-uh- this happened before?" Gonzo asked as he slowly drew away from her.

"No,” Uma said as she kept gazing at her fingers. She then touched her shoulder and rolled it around a few times. There was no pain. It felt like it had completely healed. Uma developed a suspicion. She took her hand and placed it over Harry's bloodied side. Her hand had cast a golden shimmery light onto Harry.

Her and Gil looked at each other in shock as his body began to repair before their eyes. Soon his wound closed up, leaving a pink, jagged scar. Harry sucked in a large breath and opened his eyes.

"Uma?" Harry asked. 

Uma lowered her hand and pulled him into a hug. Gil embraced them both. 

"Has anybody seen me hook?" Harry looked down at his hands and searched his coat pockets.

Gil and Uma both screwed up their faces and looked at each other again. 

"About that...it's a long story buddy,” Gil said helping Harry to his feet. 

"Welcome back, man," Jonas said draping his arm around Harry's shoulder. Surprisingly, Harry was smiling back rather than shrinking away. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun peaked slowly into the creaks of the sea three's shabby quarters aboard the _Kraken's Crest_. Except there were only two this morning. Out of nowhere, Gil had decided to bunk with Gonzo and Jonas. When Harry and Uma had asked him why blush colored his cheeks and he gave them both a knowing smile. 

Uma awoke before Harry. She used the light that poured through the window as a guide as she traced the outline of his new scar with her index finger. Uma couldn't believe it. Harry was alive because she healed him. Well, her shell had healed him. But how?

It had never done that before. It had not emitted a glow for almost a week and now it not only glowed but caused her to have magical powers? The barrier diminished all possibilities of magic, or so she had thought. Uma knew she had been changed but she still felt the same.

The same, yet different. _Either_ way, _I'll always be Uma_ she thought to herself.

Uma began to comb her fingers through Harry's hair. He immediately snuggled into her touch. One thing was for sure. She did not know how much Harry meant to her until she thought she had cost him his life. She had been ready to kill for him, to die for him. Uma had to admit this was scary even for her. Fear was not a predominant feeling for her anymore. Not since childhood when she used to fear her mother's wrath after she had disobeyed. Uma was reminded that caring for anything or anyone brought on weakness.

Where would she be if something happened to Harry or Gil? How could she go back to life the way it was before? She couldn't; she couldn’t even face the possibility. 

Uma sighed and propped her head on her elbow. So, this is what the Auradon kids raved so much about.

This is what it's like to be in love.

Uma cringed at the thought and softened immediately as Harry nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. She sighed again and closed her eyes. She sang barely above a whisper "at least out loud; I won't say I'm in love…"

"I reckon ye will” Harry’s voice was gruff. Uma's eyes suddenly opened wide. 

"How are you feeling?! How long have you been awake?" she asked suddenly feeling very embarrassed. 

"I'm fine and long enough to watch ye be at war wit' yerself," Harry gently took her hand and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. Uma let out a chuckle. 

"Can't get anything past you" 

"Well ye certainly managed to get all of these clothes past me" Harry eyed her blouse and began to slide a sleeve down her shoulder.

"I've been thinking" Uma wondered if she wanted to tell him her thoughts or not. It could just make things more difficult between them. Things were already complex as is. 

"Yeah?" Harry asked between kisses he was now planting on her collarbone. Uma felt herself flush. 

"I know we have before, but I don't want to do that again without any real..."

"Commitment?" Harry had suddenly perked up and finished brightly. 

It felt strange hearing that word. Even if it was the exact word she was looking for.

She pressed her lips together.

"Mom told me I'd probably end up on my back if I'd ever left the shoppe." She looked at Harry who was looking at her with his head slightly tilted. He wanted to know what she was getting at. 

"She said that unless it was a power play then only whores gave themselves away without a union, a union by Isle standards." Uma looked down at her hands as she finished speaking. Uma did not know why she cared what her mother thought. Her mother had said many untrustworthy things with little to no value. But it was not just her mother's words that bothered her.

Deep down she knew that Harry could leave her at any moment. She would just be something else that he had conquered. 

"Well if a commitment is what ye want then please know, love, that I'm yers." Harry pulled her hand to his chest. Uma smiled a sad smile. Harry became confused again. 

"Are ye saying ye want to get married?" he seemed semi shocked by this notion. Uma frowned and shook her head quickly.

"No…I’m just saying that..." Uma was starting to forget what she was trying to say.

"That ye love me" Harry finished.

"Yes," Uma said quickly and then looked at him with wide eyes. It was too late. Harry was grinning ear to ear. He pulled her into a big hug and squeezed until she could barely breathe. 

"Harry" she wheezed into his chest. He immediately let her go. 

"Oh!" "Sorry," he ran a thumb across her cheek and looked her over.

"I love ye too." He said suddenly standing up and kneeling in his burlap trousers.

"And if ye truly love me and a union is what ye want."

"Harry," Uma said with a tone of warning edging her voice. Harry did not seem phased by her tone and pulled his father's ring from his left index finger. He held it out to her. 

"Harry, I didn’t tell you this so you could propose to me." Uma crossed her arms.

"I have been wantin' to propose since the day we met, " Harry said matter of factly. Uma chucked and rolled her eyes. 

"Okay, look, I do" Uma coughed as the next word tried to slip past her throat. "...love you"

she said.

"Hmm, what was that?" Harry asked as he leaned in closer with a hand framing his ear. Uma slapped his arm. 

"I'm serious. I do, but this seems too fast." Harry's arm remained extended as he held the ring out to her.

"Just wear it," he said. Uma still looked unsure. 

"It's a small token, that says I am yers and ye are mine." Harry was very persuasive. Uma looked down at Harry, he smiled sweetly. She slowly reached for the ring. 

"No, let me" he went to place the oversized ring on her tiny ring finger. They both sighed out of disappointment. Uma swore she should have felt relief. 

"May I?" Harry pointed to Uma's shell necklace.

She nodded as he moved to sit next to her. She moved her hair away from her neck as he unclasped her necklace. He placed the ring on the chain and leaned in to clasp the necklace once again. 

Uma held the ring between her fingers and smiled down at it.

Uma never thought she would be happy to wear Captain Hook's family heirloom. Yet here she was affectionately grasping the silver ring adorning the Hook family crest. She looked at his ring next to her shell. It was as if their families were now joined. She couldn’t' help but feel that the two tokens looked good together. Just like she and Harry did. 

Harry watched her with satisfaction. Uma was finally his. It wasn't an engagement but somehow, he knew one day there would be. She looked at him and saw him slowly leaning towards her. His lips were soft against hers. They sighed once again. This time it came from a place of desire. Uma thought maybe she had spoken too soon about not wanting to have any more pre-marital sex. Neither one of them noticed that the soft glow of her shell had returned momentarily. It shone brighter before flickering and going dim. 

"Uma!" Gil called from the deck.

Harry and Uma broke away from each other. 

"What?" Uma yelled louder than was necessary. She looked at Harry as he sulked awaiting Gil's response. 

"You might wanna see this." Uma smacked her lips and Harry cursed under his breath. 

"Gil is lucky that I can't find me hook."

They took their time dressing and finally made their way to the deck. 

"What is it-" Uma stopped in her tracks. Her eyes had to be deceiving her because she knew there was absolutely no way Blue would be so bold to show up here after her threat. 

Harry tilted his head and looked from Blue to Uma in disbelief. They both rushed after him. 

"Why the hell are you here? Did you think I was playing when I made that threat?" Uma said getting in his face. Harry stepped in front of her and did the same. 

"Excuse me," Blue said flatly asking for Harry to step aside so he could speak to Uma. 

"Ye don't get to say anythin'. I know ye want me dead so ye can get to her." Harry made one slug against Blue's left cheek. Blue tumbled to the floor like a sack of moldy potatoes. 

"And I want me Hook back!" Harry yelled. Gil ran over to Harry before he could pull Blue back to his feet for another strike. Gil restrained him with both arms. 

"You got him, okay? You got him." Gil tried calming Harry as he drew in rapid breaths. 

"You got five seconds to speak before I whoop your-" Uma stopped abruptly. She could not believe what she saw. _How had Blue managed this?_ Blue grasped his cheek with one hand but used the other to lift Harry's hook in the air with one finger. 

"Okay, now you got ten seconds," Uma said with her hands on her hips.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma had given Blue more than ten seconds to speak. At first, her patience had been hair thin with the pirate; even after he had recovered Harry’s hook. 

Their conversation had moved to the captain's quarters. Jonas remained in the room in case they needed backup. Gil stood next to the chair Blue was sitting in. If Blue made any sudden movements, then Gil wouldn't hesitate to end him. Uma sat in a chair across from Blue. Harry stood directly behind her and glowered down at him.

“Forget the fact that it’s near impossible that you were able to get this yourself,” Uma said. 

“You’re not the only one that’s part sea creature, sweetheart,” Blue smirked and then clenched his jaw as Harry’s hand slammed against the desk in front of him. 

"So, let me get this straight, you swam down to the ocean floor to get Harry's hook because you felt sorry for me?" Uma had one eyebrow raised in his direction. If this wasn't the most confusing crap she had ever heard. 

"Yeah,” Blue said. He noticed the puzzled expressions around the room and licked his lips before he continued, "look, your mother, uh, Ursula, she seems to really hate you."

"Thanks," Uma laughed dryly.

"No, I mean what I'm trying to say is our parents are villains. A lot of them seem to treat us like burdens rather than legacies." Uma closed her eyes at the word ‘burdens’. That is exactly how she had felt her whole life. She opened her eyes again and shifted her gaze downwards as he continued to speak. 

"If any of us had chosen to leave the Isle, they wouldn't even notice that we had left. But yours decided to have groups of pirates and henchman come and find you. Not so she could have some sappy reunion but just so she could see you endure more misery. She was willing to use your hand as payment for me helping her.” Uma knew Blue had carefully slipped in the word ‘hand’ only to seem more respectful in front of Harry; he had made it clear before that his intentions with Uma were not respectable. 

“Groups?” Harry spoke up for clarification. 

“You think we’re the first gang she’s sent out?” Blue scoffed before he continued. 

“I could’ve sworn she sent you two out for the same reason,” he said gesturing towards Gil and Harry. 

“We’re pirates and fisherman, well more like huntsman in my case” Gil corrected him. He didn’t like what Blue was implying.

“Not bounty hunters.” Harry finished. 

Uma was already over this sidebar. This wasn’t anything she didn’t already know; Harry and Gil didn’t need to prove anything to her. She met Blue’s eyes once more and changed the subject. 

"So, it's not just about the shoppe, is it?" Uma said looking around at all the pirates. They all refused to meet her gaze, they cast their eyes all about the room avoiding her direction.

"The De Vil kid was Cruella's personal slave when he lived on the Isle,” Jonas said pointedly. 

"But did she send dozens of men to Auradon to retrieve him?" Uma asked smartly. They all looked around the room once again.

“Well, no, ‘cus the barrier and all that…” Jonas trailed off as he peeped the tired expressions on the sea three’s faces. 

"This will never end" Uma came to a realization. Harry placed a hand on her shoulder. Uma placed her hand over his before she rose from her seat and walked towards the window. 

"What are we gonna do?" Harry asked. 

"I don't have a choice. All I wanted was to get away from her and she won’t leave me alone. How do I know she won't send someone else out to find me? The next group of suckers could be on their way right now."

"What are you saying?" Gil asked. 

"I have to go back to the Isle. I have to fight her." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic definitely ended on a cliffhanger. What do y'all think? Should there be a part two? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Mahalo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> If you're reading this then I'm assuming that you're part of Disney's Descendants fandom. This is my first time EVER writing and posting a fanfic. I hope I did the characters justice and it was an entertaining read. Please comment! I'll be posting another chapter soon. 
> 
> Mahalo.


End file.
